A white light emitting diode (LED) is generally composed of a blue LED and a color converting element which absorbs blue light emitted from the blue LED and emits white light through luminescence of yellow or green light and red light. For a typical white LED commercially available in the art, the color converting element is prepared by dispersing phosphors, such as silicate phosphors, garnet phosphors including YAG, fluoride phosphors, sulfide phosphors, or nitride phosphors, in resin or a silicone resin, and is deposited onto a blue LED.